A True Hero
by Just An Alchemy Nerd
Summary: When tokyo mew mew and kairi jackson are teleported to the aliens planet a whole world of adventure awaits them. Will friendships be formed? All non cannon couples so vote for your fav couples to be au cannon in this story.


**_A True Hero_**

_Chapter one_

What is a hero really, a person who saves others? A person who helps the helpless? Or someone who gives it all because they have nothing left to lose.

When Kairi Jackson, age 16, woke up she was not in the dark alley way she had been in when she fell asleep nor was she in a government prison. She was in a small paddock with a beautiful gray horse in it with a tail the same colour as its nose. She held out her and almost immediately the horse nuzzled against it. "I see he likes you." She turned around and saw a pretty girl with hazel eyes and long chestnut hair with a blue streak. The girl smiled and her and came closer she noticed with a start that she had long pointy elf ears. But she seemed genuine so Kairi smiled back at her. "Hi I'm Karolina who are you and what are you doing here human?"

"I'm Kairi Jackson and I just woke up here, where am I?" she looked at Kairi in surprise before answering. "This is the town of Audentia, the planet of Cynth. You'd better come with me and Zach; my horse. I'm sure my brothers will be able to help you."

Kairi smiled at the girl, it was impossible not to like her, "lead the way." Karolina grabbed Zach's reins and walked next to her as she lead the way through the paddock, down the hills and into a small run down village. The further they got into the village the most depressing it seemed. The bright paddocks were long behind them. As they entered the village Karolina spoke again in a hushed whisper, "follow me and please be quiet well have to sneak in."

Just then a guard with the same ears as Karolina came up behind them thankfully he was short sighted and didn't see Kairi's ears. He shoved Karolina and she fell to the ground. "What are you two peasants doing out here you know the rules, I'm gonna have to take you two to the prison. He reached out to kick Karolina who was still on the ground but before he could make contact with her Kairi kicked out and tripped him over helping Karolina to his feet she turned to talk to the guard again, "pick on somebody your own size bastard, let's go," she finished to Karolina and they turned to leave but as they walked away he got to his feet and grabbed a dagger from the belt of his blue and gold belt. And stabbed Kairi's arm, she groaned in pain and pulled it out of his belt as Karolina punched him in the head knocking him to the ground and knocking him out. Kairi smirked despite the pain and said honestly, "nice shot!"

"Thanks!" Kairi bent down and place a hand on his head and a blue light surrounded his head, "he won't remember this when he wakes up so he can't come after you." Karolina beamed at her and led her into a dark broken down inn. Inside it was surprisingly clean and bright. Everyone inside turned away from the table they were crowding around, "More humans. Great." Kairi and Karolina looked behind the crowd and noticed a group of humans, five girls each with yellow, pink, purple, green or blue hair, and three guys a blond and a brown haired one. "Tokyo Mew Mew huh?" they looked at Kairi in surprise, "you've heard of us?" the green haired one asked in surprise.

"Of course she has," the blond boy said in exasperation.

"Yeah were heroes, we saved to world!" the pink one added.

Kairi rolled her eyes, "actually I hacked your computer so I know your identities, Ryou Shirogane, Ichigo Momomiya, Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, Keiichiro Akasaka, and Masaya Aoyama." A few of the other race sniggered and exchanged amused glances. Kairi was about to ask how they all got there when a boy with emerald hair and golden eyes came in carrying a bloody figure with gold eyes and auburn hair, "please help, the guards got him and by the time I arrived he was fading fast."

"These are two of my brothers, Kishu and Taruto." Karolina said looking worried. Kairi walked forwards. "Place him on the ground, I can save him."

"How you're just a human, and clearly not a doctor, not even geniuses like Ryou and Keiichiro can save him now!" Kishu said glaring at Kairi.

She kept her face emotionless. "True on both accounts, but I can save him if I act quickly."

"Oh yeah and how can you do that?" Ryou asked her glaring at her also.

Kairi looked at him calmly before looking back at Kishu, "because I'm an alchemist."

just to be clear this is ichigo/ryou lettuce/pai kisshu/oc tart/pudding masaya/mint zakuro/keiichiro and karolina is based off one of my awesome friends from school if your reading this, luv ya kk :)

so tell me what you think and yeah see ya soon!

_ARPTWI Out!


End file.
